


Knot

by jer832



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Original Work, Unspecified - Fandom
Genre: AU, Canon Divergent, Could be Pete's Universe, F/M, Not A Fix-It, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/pseuds/jer832
Summary: 'I'm wearing your tie,' she said. ‘Just your tie. Come over and knot it for me.’





	Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Sci. My dear friend, I don’t know how, or why, you put up with me and my neuroses.
> 
> ~•~•~
> 
> And thanks to k. It took a cortado for 'Knot’; I wonder what I can get her to read with a sleeve of Cuban
> 
> ~•~•~
> 
> I wrote this story to this picture prompt challenge on bad_wolf_rising, an adult community on livejournal dedicated to Doctor Who series 1 - 4.
> 
>  [](https://nickpic.host/image/bXxOGz)

 

'I'm wearing your tie,' she said. ‘Just your tie. Come over and knot it for me. I need you to do one of your perfect Full Windsor knots.’

’I should teach you to tie your own knots so you won’t keep bothering me. Maybe a Half Windsor.  It's not perfectly symmetrical like the Full has to be, so it's hard to cock up even for klutzy fingers, which I know from experience you do not have.’

‘I want perfect, not _half_ perfect. I want you, now.‘

‘Oh you want me now, do you?’

‘I want a Full Windsor,and there's no one who can do a Full Windsor knot like you can.‘

‘Or undo it like I can.’

Her laughter spilled through the phone. ‘True. You _undo_ as perfectly as you _do_ , love. Coming over?’

'I have one quick stop to make,' he said and rang off.

He got to her flat with a grin splitting his face and a diamond and platinum Tiffany bracelet in his jacket pocket, let himself in, and stopped breathing.

She’d posed herself across the sofa naked. The attitude of her outside leg made a demure concealment, but the way her eyes burned through his clothes and skin into his blood gave the lie to it. She looked just like the dream he’d had every night since they became lovers.

A Burberry stripe silk tie hung off her neck. She’d arranged the loose ends over her breasts so that the tips met the top edges of her areolae. She teased herself with the points. He watched her nipples harden.

'Where did you find the tie?' he finally asked.

‘It was on the frame, between the headboard and the mattress.'

‘Yes, of course.’

‘Come make for me now a perfectly perfect Full Windsor,’ she said, reaching out to him playfully.

He studied her quietly for some moments. ‘Like only _I_ can,’ he finished, going to her.

‘Mmm.’ She arched her neck and her eyes drifted closed. He took the invitation to drag his fingers over her throat. Her entire body arched up for his touch.

‘Do it now.’ The coquettish flirting was gone, replaced by husky-voiced hunger, a cocktail of Chanel 5 and desire. ‘And then—.’

‘And then undo it?’

'Like only you can, love.’

‘Like only I can.’

He smoothed the fall of the tie around her neck, adjusted the lengths of the ends. Then he crossed the wide end over the much shorter narrow end, left over right; took it behind and up, through the loop he'd made, to the front. He brought his lips down against her ear, felt her shudder and ignored it. ‘I don’t own a Burberry tie,’ he told her.

He pulled the ends of the tie taut and closed the knot, used the knot to haul her up. He tugged the knot tight, tighter. Tighter.

When he was done, when she'd stopped choking, stopped struggling, stopped breathing, he eased the knot somewhat, worked the wide end of the tie down through the front of it, and smoothed out the silk. He made a final adjustment to the Half Windsor, let go of the tie, and watched her body fall.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote “Knot” to a DW challenge photo in bad_wolf_rising, as I indicated in Notes, above; so the characters could well be Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor some time after the Doctor dumped them on Pete’s world. Feel free to consider them so. 
> 
> I’ve read quite a few stories in which he is unable to cope with being Earthbound and part Human and has become depressed, unfaithful, deranged, violently dangerous, or just a plain old all-around bastard. I don’t remember reading one where the problem in having a viable relationship is Rose. After I saw the prompt I figured, why not go for it. OOC? Maybe. And fun to write. 
> 
> If the role reversal upsets you, please reread it as simply some short-short story you’ve found, instead of Doctor Who fanfiction. 
> 
> Either way, please comment. Thank you.


End file.
